The True Born Heir
by bbergman589
Summary: What if Joffrey had a twin, not born from Cersei and Jamie? What if she was the true born daughter of Robert? Would things be different? Would she grow up like her brother or would she forge her own path in life? Vega Baratheon, true born daughter of Robert Baratheon. Her hair black as night and her eyes green as emeralds. Who will she truly be?
1. The Start of Something

Cersei:

The pain was supposed to be over. Her son had been born earlier that day, just as the sun had broken the horizon. Yet, the pain continued through the day and now into the night. The nurses said there was another child on the way. Cersei was stunned. Twins were uncommon and now, a twin herself was giving birth to a set.

The baby that had been born first was still crying. He had been screaming all day and night. Nothing could sooth the child. The other ladies said it was because he was waiting for his sibling to join him in the world.

Jamie stroked her face then with a cool cloth. "Easy now. Just breathe through it." He said as another labor pain hit her.

"I cannot do this!" Cersei screamed at the top of her lungs.

The nurse came to Cersei. "It is time to push." She said.

Cersei nodded. As the last of the pain came, a small cry rang through the air. It was done. The other child was born.

The nurses quickly took the little human away to clean it.

"Get the other one." Cersei said. "I want them both."

Jamie stood and strode out of the room to get their son. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the boy was theirs. He had hair of gold already and Cersei could swear she could see Jamie in her son.

The head nurse brought over the second babe. It was wrapped in a white cloth. "A beautiful little girl, My Lady."

Cersei smiled and took the child in her arms. She stared at it in shock. A field of black sat atop the baby's head.

Jamie returned then with the squalling boy in his arms. He looked at Cersei and the newest child. "Leave us!" He shouted to the nurses. He sat next to his sister as they all hurried from the room.

"She is not ours." Cersei spoke with acid on her tongue. "I will not have one of his children. I swore to it I would not!"

"Be reasonable my sweet." Her brother soothed her by stroking her hair. "Just think this through. All of the nurses have seen her. The word of the twins is already spreading through the castle and soon the city. We cannot rid ourselves of the babe." He gently laid the boy in her arms.

Cersei watched as the pair clung to one another. The baby boy stopped his fusing and settled into a sleep next to his sister.

"And see… They need one another." Jamie said. "Just like we need another."

Cersei nodded. It was true. The two little babies in her arms needed one another. She could feel it in her bones. No matter how much she hated the little black haired girl at that moment, the queen would come to love her daughter in a way.

The two were named when the King returned a week later. Joffrey, heir to the Iron Throne was all Lanister. He was mean and cruel to most, unless his sister was around. Vega, true born of Robert, was the calm in the storm that was Joffrey. From the moment of her birth she was able to sooth her brother like no one else. If he was crying for no reason all he would need is her near.

As the pair grew up, if Joffrey was having a tantrum, Vega could get him to stop. If he was terrorizing an animal, it was his sister who halted it before it went too far. She was his rock and he was the reason she was still alive.

Vega always knew she was different. She did not look like the rest of her siblings. Her father seemed to always love her more. Her uncle and mother never seemed to love her as much. The difference was always just out of her reach.


	2. Winterfell Arrival

**Chapter 2: Winterfell Arrival**

(A note on this story: This will focus on Vega and her relationships with Joffrey, her mother, and Sansa later on. I am not sure if I will have romance because I do not know who will pair with Vega. Let me know if you have any ideas!)

Vega looked over the cold, hard lands of the North. Everything looked so dead here. The trees were barren and hard. The ground a dark cold grey as the horses based over the King's Road.

"You are brooding again Sister."

The princess looked over at her twin brother, Joffrey, and smiled. His bright yellow hair stood out so well in this landscape. He was like a flame in the darkness. His red cloak resembled this as well. "I am not." She said to her brother.

Joffrey laughed. "You are… You always do when you are thinking."

"Well there is a lot to think about." It was true. Her mind was off thinking about their travels north. The long trip was wearing on everyone now. Their mother had been complaining about the length of it for days now.

"Father said we should be there soon. We might even get there today." Joffrey said.

Vega nodded. "Perhaps." She knew her mother would prefer her to ride in the wheel house with her and the younger two but Joffrey had begged her to let Vega ride with him every few days. Vega knew her brother was getting bored out here all on his own. He always liked to be with her over anyone else.

In was in fact later that day that they arrived at their destination. Vega looked at the walls of Winterfell as they rode through them. The strong stone walls seemed ancient and wise. It was like they held a secret that no one would take.

Vega waited on her horse as the carriage that held her mother and two younger siblings rolled in. Her mother had instructed her to always wait for her brother, father, or uncle to help her down from her horse in public. It was lady like. She smiled as Joffrey came to help her down.

The princess slid from her silver mare and landed lightly on the ground. Her green dress flowed around her. She slid her arm into her brother's and stepped into line beside her father and mother.

The Starks all looked so stern and cold. Vega listened very carefully as each of them was introduced. She smiled kindly at the eldest boy, Robb. He was handsome with a head of brown curls. She had heard rumors that she would be wed to him in time, but that would not happen. Joffrey would never let her leave the capital for a northerner.

Next came the eldest daughter, Sansa. Her flaming red hair was bright against the greys of the court yard. She bowed slightly and beamed at Joffrey. This would be the most likely candidate for a marriage between a Stark and a Baratheon.

The younger three all looked the same. They were all Stark and were spitting images of their father Eddard. Their brown hair and dark eyes matched their homes hardness. The younger girl, Arya looked like she just wanted to leave.

Vega could not help but smile. That was how she felt at that age. She hated being paraded around court like the princess she was meant to be.

After all of the introductions were done, Vega watched her father go down to the crypts with Eddard. She followed her mother to their chambers. "He is visiting her…. Isn't he?" Vega asked her mother softly.

Cersei nodded curtly. "He is."

Vega knew the story of her father's dead lover. The Stark girl he was supposed to wed but lost in the rebellion that had won him the Iron Throne. The children had heard of Lyanna Stark countless times when their mother was not around. Vega asked about her every now and then, just because she was curious. Her father was more than happy to talk about the dead woman.

Cersei looked around their rooms. "Small…. Dismal…. Cold…." She shook her head. "I will be glad to be home soon."

Joffrey nodded his head. "I agree mother. I do believe I have to share a room with Tommen!"

Vega rolled her eyes. "Joffrey, it's only for a week or two. You will be in your own bed in no time." She patted her brother's cheek and then went over to her sister. "Let's go get the road washed off of us and then we will prepare for the feast tonight."

Myrcella smiled and nodded. She followed her sister to their room.

Vega smiled. Tonight would be interesting. She would have to keep her brother in line and make sure he was nice to the Stark girl. She knew that Sansa already fancied Joffrey but it was her brother who would take some convincing. Vega knew she could do it though.


	3. The Feast

Vega

Vega looked at herself in the mirror and sighed gently to herself. She did not want to sit at yet another feast. She really just wanted to explore Winterfell more. It looked so different from her windows than any other place she had visited. She hoped it would snow, even a little bit, before they had to leave. Vega had never seen it before and this could be her chance.

"How do I look?" Myrcella's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Vega turned around to find her sister standing in a dark purple dress, trimmed in silver lace. Her hair was braided around her head like a crown. "You look wonderful." She said to her little sister.

"You look beautiful." The younger girl stared up at Vega with huge eyes.

Vega looked down at herself. She had on a deep red dress with gold trim. Joffrey always loved to match and he would be in similar attire. "Thank you Myrcella." She said softly to her little sister. She did not see herself as beautiful. Everyone always said that she was but Vega never saw it in herself. "How about we go find the boys?"

The two girls left their small room and went across the hall to the where they boys were staying. Vega knocked and stepped in when they were invited. She smiled at her two brothers, both looking handsome in their attire.

Tomen had on a purple ensemble. He fidgeted a little bit under the weight of it. They all were wearing more cloths than usual because of the cold. None of them were used to the harsh weather of the north.

Joffrey on the other hand had on the same color scheme as his twin and he stood tall and proud. He took a step towards Vega and extended his hand.

Vega took it and giggled as her brother spun her around. "You look handsome."

"Thank you." Joffrey said.

"Be nice to the Stark girl tonight. She fancies you and if you marry her or not it is not a bad idea to be mean to her." She said.

He scoffed. "If she fancies me then I do not have to act any differently."

"Yes you do. Be sweet to her and give her compliments." Vega said. "Myrcella and Tomen, be nice to the younger kids. We are guests here and we need to be kind and courteous."

Both of her younger siblings nodded. They knew that listening to Vega was in their best interests. She was a lot like their mom and could turn on you very easily.

Vega took Joffrey's arm and led him from the room. They met their parents in the hallway and as a family walked to the entrance hall to the great hall of Winterfell.

Vega looked at the line of Stark children waiting for them. They were matched up in pairs with one another. She looked up at Robb and gave a soft smile.

Robb smiled back down at her. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, My Lady." He said.

She nodded. "I feel the same about meet you, Sir." The pleasantries were a pain but they were necessary. She took his arm. They would go in almost last but, before Joffrey and Sansa. Her brother wanted to be the last one out before the adults, because he was the prince after all.

"Your brother is… confident." Robb stated.

Vega rolled her eyes. "He is an arrogant boy some times, but he will be a great king." She said.

He nodded and then went ridged as the younger children were called. It was like he was ice, hardened by the cold.

Vega watched as Myrcella was led out by both Brandon and little Rickon. Next Tommen escorted out Arya, who looked done with the feast already. Then it was their turn. Vega walked beside Robb, strong and confident. She put a smile on her face and looked around the small hall.

It was nicely decorated, but was much smaller than any other hall Vega had ever been in. The people were very different as well. They were loud, rowdy, and just fun. No one had a dry cup and the wine was already flowing heavily.

Vega caught of the eye of a boy about Robb's age. He looked a lot like the Stark's. His dark hair and eyes were darker than night and his skin was lighter than the rest, but he had to be a one of them. Then it hit her. This was the bastard, John Snow. She wondered why he was not nearer to the high table. Did his father really hate him that much? Was he an exile from his family?

She was quickly shaken from her thoughts as Robb and she stopped behind their chairs. They had to wait on the rest of the royal family to come in. Vega watched with a smile on her face as Joffrey and Sansa came in. Both of them were beaming with excitement. The pair took their places and after the parents walked in all were seated when her father allowed them to. Then, the feast really began.

Everyone was in high spirts throughout the night. Vega could hear her father jabbing at the serving women and at his friend Ned. She loved to see her father having a good time. Her mother on the other hand looked bored beyond words.

As the night drew on the younger children were sent to bed. Vega leaned over to Robb when it was just them, Sansa, and Joffrey left. "Why has your brother not joined us?"

"You mean John?" Robb asked. When Vega nodded he shrugged. "He is only our half-brother."

"He still deserves a place with you." She stated rather loudly.

Joffrey looked over. "What are you up set about now, Sister?"

Vega knew if she said anything about a bastard eating with them Joffrey would become upset. "Nothing my sweet brother. I am actually very tired. Sansa would show me back to my rooms?"

"I can." Robb said standing.

"Thank you, but no. I would like some time with your sister." The princess took Sansa's arm and followed her from the great hall after bid her parents a good night.

Sansa smiled as they left the hall. The Stark girl seemed to relax and fell into step with Vega.

Vega smiled. "You are going to enjoy the capitol. I can already tell that you will fit in with the politics of it all."

"Thank you, Princess." She said.

"Call me Vega please. We are going to be sister one day." Vega said and smiled.

Sansa looked at the ground. "What is Joffrey like?" she asked.

Vega smiled. "He is… kind and sweet when he wants to be but he could snap sometimes. It's a balancing act some."

Sansa nodded. "Will he make a good husband?"

"I do believe he will." She said as they got to her rooms. "Thank you." She said. "For walking me to my rooms."

Sansa grinned. "Of course."

Vega watched her leave and then bit her lip as she thought about that sweet girl marrying her brother. Joffrey was often crueler than others knew. She would have to watch and protect Sansa. She shook herself from her thoughts and went to get ready for bed. The room was freezing, just like most of the place.

Soon the princess was fast asleep with her sister, who had returned shortly after she had. The two girls slept together, holding one another in the cold, strange place.


End file.
